1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper delivering device capable of detecting whether papers are placed at correct positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper delivering devices are used in printing machines, scanning machines, fax machines, or the like. The paper delivering devices include a paper tray on which one or more papers are placed. When the paper delivering device is started, the paper delivering device deliver the papers on the paper tray to a paper outlet one by one. However, if the papers are placed on the paper tray at an incorrect position where the papers are oriented obliquely relative to a paper inlet of the paper delivering devices, the paper delivering device sometimes can not manage the paper successfully.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.